ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sketch This! sketches
Here are a list of recurring sketches in Sketch This! ''Jailbot and Jacknifle The crazy Jailbot and Jackknifle opening gags from '' return, this time as opening gags for Sketch This!. (co-production with William Street and Titmouse, Inc.) ''Sierra the Nerdy Troublemaker This sketch is about a mixture between a nerd and a troublemaker named Sierra Norman (voiced by Eden Sher) who is 12 and loves to pull mischievous pranks that don't harm others. '''ALSO STARRING:' *Scott Menville as Charles Norman, Sierra's 14-year-old brother. He seem so to have a crush on Lani Pawang. *Cristina Pucelli as Ashley Norman, Sierra's 16-year-old sister. She is an ordinary teenage girl who lives in her mom's basement that just got turned into a girly hangout by Sierra. She is also a lucky, ditzy teen who loves to eat sushi and binge watch teen dramas. She is secretly a lesbian who dated Jennifer Zima, who is her friend. She hates boys and only drives a car. *Joshua Rush as Silas Norman, Sierra's 10-year-old brother who loves video games and comic books. He hates girly things and loves to play baseball. He sometimes is being harrassed by Sierra just to embarrassed himself for fun. *Caitlin Carmichael as Lizzie McGee, Sierra's 9-year-old cousin who comes to town. She is the opposite of Sierra. Shy and sweet, she never pulls mean pranks. She pulls nice pranks just to not harm others. *Kari Wahlgren as Carol Norman-McGee, Sierra's mother *Tom Kenny as Stephen Norman, Sierra's father. He is the son of Gregory and Penelope Norman because they're part of the Norman family. *Grey DeLisle as Aunt Kennedy McGee-Norman, Mrs. Norman's sister and Sierra's aunt. She has a daughter named Lizzie and is part of the McGee family. *Kristen Li as Moria Phillips, the new 13-year-old friend of Sierra. She is a teenager who seems to like Charles because he is handsome. *Billy West as Buster Richardson, a friend of Sierra who is a redhead and has freckles. He is awkward and somehow felt like he sucks at playing guitar. *Jessica DiCicco as Desiree Frances, a 10-year-old girl who loves dolls and goes to Silas' school. *Lalaine as Lani Pawang, Charles' girlfriend who seems to like Sierra. She is a babysitter of Sierra. She's from Filipino descent. *Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla as TBA and TBA, respectively, TBA. ''Chatter Girl In a parody of ''Gossip Girl, Chatter Girl narrates the story of Selena van her Woodhead. ''Dizzy McLiar This sketch is a parody of ''Lizzie McGuire and focuses on Dizzy McLiar (voiced by Cristina Pucelli), a teenager who lies a lot and gets dizzy from standing too much. She goes to middle school with Miflanda Sandwichez (voiced by Hynden Walch) and Gordowski Gordon (voiced by Sean Astin). There's also Elmer ArtsNCraft, Catherine Sands, and Larson Fudgeman. ''Unflabulous A parody of ''Unfabulous that focuses on a young teenage girl named Abbie Singing (voiced by Olivia Olson). ''Cartoonist High A parody of various teen dramas and sitcoms. It focuses on five high school animators' children: *Nicole McCracken (voiced by Liliana Mumy), the daughter of Craig McCracken who watched way too much TV. She is a nerdy girl who is shy and insecure. She only wears glasses and likes to hang out with her dad. *Amy Atoms (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is the daughter of Maxwell Atoms. She enjoys dark humor in kids shows and helps him revive ''Underfist. *Jeremy Tartakovsky (voiced by Billy West) is the son of Genndy Tartakovsky. Nicole's boyfriend who never cheated on her before. He realized that his dad and her dad were college roommates. *George Kricfalusi (voiced by Ian Hecox) is the son of John Kricfalusi. Like his dad, he like mature humor. *Kate Murakami (voiced by Janice Kawaye) is the Asian daughter of Glen Murakami. She is a snooty and stuck-up and spoiled cheer captain. She doesn't like the outside world and loves her friends. She befriended Amy and Nicole. *Chris Sugar (voiced by Jesse McCartney) is the son of Rebecca Sugar. He loves Steven Universe and enjoys writing fan fictions. He is gay and dates the son of Rob Renzetti, Tyler Renzetti. ''How to... A series of sketches designed to teach the viewer exactly how to do a particular thing. Every skit ends up with a incompetent/idiotic police officer named Sergeant Anous (voiced by Ian Hecox) arresting/killing the host and/or other character(s). Based on a Smosh series. Cats and Birdy A bird named Birdy (voiced by Billy West) outsmarts cats who try to eat him in a sadistic way. Songs with Froggy A frog named Froggy (voiced by Alexander Gould) sings original songs, whilehe annoys others. Mime Time A sketch focusing on two mimes, Mimi and Marcus do random things to do such as miming and pretending to do stuff like eating an invisible sandwich, shooting with an invisible gun, carrying around with an imaginary bag, and playing baseball with an invisible bat and ball. They don't speak, but tend to communicate with others. Come On! Get Pranky! A sketch that focuses on a girl named Lauri "Prankella" (nicknamed as "Pranky") Carrey (voiced by Candi Milo) who loves to prank people such as putting whoopee cushions on the seats, forcing people to smell their new flower only to get hit by water from the flower leaving them soaking water, waking up people by smashing two cymbals together, putting pies in individuals' faces, etc. She puts a fake spider at arachnophobe Lucas' (voiced by Jason Ritter) face, causing him to be scared. However, she always receives consequences for her pranks, being assaulted and/or murdered by a sadistic mouse (vocal effects by Anthony Padilla). Smart Girl Probs Three smart girls (voiced by Kittie, Mae Whitman, and Kyla Pratt respectively), Tanya, Lea, and Giovonnie kept on focusing on a thing that is smart such as knowing how many genders are there and opening their books and starting to memorize the flags. They keep asking questions such as "Did you know the biggest glacier is in Iceland?" as they act like teachers. Dullmont Point A parody of teen dramas, it's about Liz Peters (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) having troubles with teen life such as hitting puberty, peer pressure and driving a car at age 16. She's friends with other teenagers such as popular athlete Ethan Matthews (voiced by Scott Menville), popular girl Trisha Bailon (voiced by Olivia Hack) and Goth Tina Garcia (voiced by Nika Futterman). Smart Girl Probs Three smart girls (voiced by Kittie, Karen Malina White, and Kyla Pratt respectively), Tanya, Lea, and Giovonnie kept on focusing on a thing that is smart such as knowing how many genders are there and opening their books and starting to memorize the flags. They say "whomst've", "thus" or "furthermore", which Tanya says that only smart people use those words. The Geniuses A genius family consists of very smart people, the father Albert (voiced by Brian Stepanek), mother Cleo (voiced by Jennifer Hale), the 16-year-old son Scott (voiced by Jacob Hopkins), the 14-year-old daughter Nicole (voiced by Merit Leighton) and the 10-year-old son Poseidon (voiced by Nicolas Cantu). They all wear glasses because only geniuses wear glasses. They are also scientists and go to school to learn. Holly Wood's Broadway Theatre A clueless Broadway theatre actress who is El Salvadoran Antonia Tórres (voiced by Alisa Reyes) who is ready for her Broadway musicals, Eloisa, a parody of ''Evita, Sicked a parody of Wicked, Blandie a parody of Annie, Tiffanys parody of Heathers, Hamington parody of Hamilton, Bent a parody of Rent and Sparklehair parody of Hairspray. She takes her friends, who were actors, smartypants Andrew Juice (voiced by Phil LaMarr), bossy Georgie Pinkbottom (voiced by Amy Poehler), nerdy Steve Stankler (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) and her crazed manager Holly Wood (voiced by Patti LuPone). ''Prank'd!: The Ultimate Prank Show Lauri "Pranky" Carrey is back with hosting a prank show focusing on her pulling more pranks, but with she ending up assaulted and/or killed by the sadistic mouse in every episode. Batman's a Idiot Batman (voiced by Ian Hecox) is one of the most beloved super heroes of all time. He has money and gadgets and is a beacon of hope for Gotham City, but it turns out, he is really just a big annoying idiot. Based on three Smosh videos named ''Batman's a Bitch, Batman's a Bitch Returns and Batman Sucks Forever. ''4-Ev-R A parody of various Girl groups, six members, Gloria Campton (voiced by Kittie), Michelle Greenwood (voiced by Karen Malina White), Jaclyn Parker (voiced by Cree Summer), Diovionna Willis (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Zoey Lincoln (voiced by Hynden Walch) and Viola Shoecraft (voiced by Charlyne Yi) and her misadventures with her manager, Bell Eve (voiced by Estelle). Raised By College Students After their parents died from a car crash, 15-year-old Melody (voiced by Ashley Johnson), 12-year-old James (voiced by Nicolas Cantu) and 9-year-old Elizabeth and Tommy (voiced by Vanessa Marshall and Ian Hecox, respectively) Hopkins are now raised by college students; 18-year-old Melanie Olsen (voiced by Grey DeLisle), 20-year-old Dominic Cavadini (voiced by Jason Ritter), 19-year-old Zachary Piper (voiced by Jeremy Shada) and 21-year-old Mariah Lucas (voiced by Janice Kawaye). Foxy and Catsto A Abbot and Costello-esque duo of con-artist animals; a thin fox and a fat cat (both voiced by Billy West, in style of Ren Höek and Stimpy Cat from ''Ren and Stimpy); who try to scram to other animals. ''Super Rabbit Family A family of rabbits who are superheroes who fight aganist crime and villains. They consist of Super Rabbit (voiced by Anthony Padilla), the father, possessing TBA; Mega Bunny (voiced by Hynden Walch), the mother, possessing TBA; Mighty Rabbit (voiced by Nicolas Cantu), the son, possessing TBA; and Power Bunny, the daughter, possessing TBA (voiced by Ashley Johnson) Wacky Monsters A group of famous horror film monsters; Count Dracula (voiced by TBA), Frankestain (voiced by TBA), the WereWolf (voiced by TBA), Mr. Hyde (voiced by TBA), Chucky (voiced by TBA) and the Mummy (voiced by TBA); live crazy misadventures in the human world. Muffley the Vampire Hunter (and Slayer) A parody of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's about Muffley Autumns (voiced by Lauren Tom) who is a vampire slayer who can put stakes in vampire chests and has a best friend named Pillow Roseburger (voiced by Kate Micucci) and has a teenage sister named Fawn (voiced by Jenna Ortega). There are individuals such as vampires Kike (voiced by Scott Menville), Fangel (voiced by Dante Basco) and Corelia (voiced by AJ Michalka). ''Chucky and Patty A duo consisting of a male cat (voiced by Anthony Padilla) and a female dog (voiced by Hynden Walch) who live crazy and unfortunate events who always end up with them being killed. Racooons Siblings'' Three raccoon siblings (voiced by Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla and Hynden Walch, respectively) try to get food while they are in the big city. Category:Lists